Bucky and Annie
by scottiedog
Summary: Bucky and Annie meet for the first time. How will Annie help Bucky become human being again? How will Bucky help Annie?
1. Wakanda

Disclaimer: Do not own any character in this story except Ann. The characters belong to Marvel Worldwide, Inc. and Walt Disney Company. (source: )

*I looked on the marvel wiki and found that T'Challa was once married to Storm (X-Men)

 **SPOILERS:** Captain America: Civil War

 **Prologue**

T'Challa focused on his piloting skills as he listened to the fully awake passengers. Zemo was very subdued he had tried to kill himself outside the bunker in Siberia and he had stopped it. Steve Rogers and James Barnes were talking quietly amongst themselves. T'Challa had wrapped up the left stub as best as he could; he knew as soon as they landed, there would be a team of highly specialized doctors meeting them to escort Mr. Barnes to the med bay with Mr. Rogers following right behind. Zemo on the other hand would be handed over to his loyal guards, so they could put him in a jail and then hand him over to Vienna authorities where he would face criminal charges of not only killing his father but also killing the psychologist who was supposed to interview Mr. Barnes but instead he initiated Mr. Barnes control words, which in turn severely injuring three people and injuring five more. T'Challa knew now it wasn't Mr. Barnes fault. Being controlled for 70 plus years and knowing who you killed after getting your memories back from not being under HYDRA's thumb. He knew it would cost Mr. Barnes psychologically but emotionally as well.

T'Calla came in for a landing in Wakanda, he started thinking of someone who could help Mr. Barnes eradicate the trigger words that enacts the Winter Soldier but also walk through his emotion state as well. One name kept coming to his mind: Annie Martin. She had her B. A. (Bachelor of Arts) in Psychology and an A.A. (Associate's Degree) in teaching. Annie's psychological degree was hard especially working under a man who thought humans were pawns in his chess game. T'Challa didn't know how she survived under Strucker's teaching but she did and gave him heck for his ideas; not only did she do it in her thesis but to his face as well. She had called him an ass (donkey) for his ideas for turning amnesiac patients to his will so that could be robots and do his bidding. T'Challa's ex-wife *Storm had acquired Annie's thesis and had agreed with Storm's assessment when he read the file; Annie Martin would be a good teacher for the children of Wakanda.

When they hired Annie and introduce to her to the children, she was upfront and honest with them. She expected to be honest with her as she would be with them. Annie expected the same honesty from adults because as she explained in her interview that children picking up if you're being honest or not. More often than not adults tended to water down the truth or not explain at all and that was not how she was going to be with the children and she expected the adults to straight up and honest with the children not sugar coat it for them. T'Challa knew that Annie would be great for Steven and James.

T'Challa landed the plane and escorted his guest to their accommodations.


	2. Meeting Annie

**Chapter One**

Being a missionary to children in Wakanda was rewarding in so many ways . Annie Martin enjoyed watching the imaginary light bulb go over their heads when they figured out a problem. It was exciting to see their faces light up when I told them a parable that Jesus told his disciples.

Today, like any other, it began with a bible story and then studying English and math. Annie knew her foreign language was way limited, so the children became her study buddies. Annie would learn French and some Wakandan while she taught them English. By afternoon though, the gossip around the other ladies and the children became difficult to teach, so Annie let the children off for the afternoon.

As she was watching the children play, Annie felt someone stand beside her and was surprised to see King T'Challa standing next to her and slightly to the side but close to enough to talk without shouting. Annie heard through the gossip grapevine that his father King T'Chaka was killed in an explosion.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father," Annie said in a compassionate tone. She had lost her father to the bottle at a young age. The pain still surfaced when recalling of her father's death. Annie's father when drunk was never abusive just very solumn.

"Thank you Ms. Martin." T'Challa said in a very subdued tone. He was still mourning for his father while stepping into the role of king.

They both watched the children for a few minutes before T'Challa asked Annie a difficult question that was to sure add to her stress level. He had heard the whispers of his people about Ms. Martin. T'Challa knew she was kind, loyal, and protective. He also knew that she had just recently been to the gym to relieve stress. He sighed, this was becoming harder than he thought.

Annie sighed. Hem hawing around drove her nuts. She did appreciate people considering her feelings, she just wanted the truth straight up. "Just tell me, sir. Your sigh is telling."

T'Challa straightened and laid out his plan to Annie and watched as her facial features went from mildly anxious to utter disbelief. He knew there was a powder keg waiting to explode.

Annie turned to T'Challa, "Excuse me." Her tone being coldly furious, was she mad at T'Challa? Nope, he was just the solution solver. No, she was mad at a certain General who would be feeling her wrath come tomorrow morning.

T'Challa lightly grabbed her wrist. His chocolate brown hand was calloused but soft.

Annie stopped and looked at T'Challa. Her eyes were a hard/soft combination, "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at General Ross for putting you in a position that you didn't need to be in the first place. Yes, to answer to your unspoken question I'll work with them Just expect me to be polite to the General when I see him tomorrow."

T'Challa acknowledged her statement with a nod of his head. "Thank you for the warning. Sometimes a diplomat I wish I had your bluntness."

Annie gave a short laugh that was tinged with joy; it let out some of her tension. "No you don't because God gave you a talent for being tactful. I know you speak your mind you just have a nicer way of saying it."

T'Challa tilting his head in acknowledgement her as she spoke. "True. Would you like to met his comrades in arms or do you want to beat a punching bag first?

Annie looked at T'Challa with surprise, "How did you…..?" as she watched T'Challa's eyebrow go up in response, "On second thought never mind."

The both walked back to the palace and Annie's new life as a PTSD/brainwashed counselor.


	3. Bucky meets Annie

**Chapter Two**

As T'Challa and Annie enter the med bay they both have to stop and watch the two friends from different time banter back and forth like brothers.

As Steve and Bucky were talking, Bucky could smell a mixture of flowers, gun powder and sandalwood. The sandalwood and flowers brought about memories that induced a headache of great magnitude. The memories were of his mother who was of Scottish descent and his father who came from England. The gunpowder brought back memories of the war with the Howling Commandos. Bucky brought his hands up to stop the pain of the drum beat behind his eyes.

Steve watched as Bucky backed up against the wall and slid to his haunches. Clint and Natasha however winced in sympathy. They knew all about dreadful memory induced headaches.

Wanda felt sad for James; she could feel the jumbled memories that were coursing through his mind.

Scott didn't know what to do; he knew being there for someone always helped.

As soon Annie saw Bucky back up to the wall and slide down, she immediately went to him and very carefully put one hand on his artificial one and the other on Bucky's real one and began softly talking to Bucky, "It's okay breath slowly in and out. Focus on my voice."

Bucky started to breath through the pain and started to recognize the voice. He knew that the woman in front of him had been at one of his brainwashing sessions and if he remembered correctly it was the night Tony's parents were killed. "I know you."

"Yeah you do. After you left for your mission I told Strucker where he could stick his equipment."

Steve looked at T'Challa with horror written on his face. How could this woman help Bucky?

"Rest assured Captain, she'll help him because she unknowingly gave Strucker the code words that turned Mr. Barnes into the Winter Soldier. She is also the key to undoing all of Zola and Struckers work." T'Challa said both name with disgust.

Steve looked at Annie, who ignored him as she focused on Bucky, and finished the story that T'Challa was trying to tell, "I told him in my thesis and to his face that turning concussed amnesiac individuals who were enemy combatants, into human robots was a bad idea."

T'Challa snorted. Annie turned and glared at him, who wasn't effected by her glare, "That was her being tactful."

Clint being the father of the group could imagine what was said because he had a teenage son at home who three-fourths of the time told everyone like it was and if anyone didn't like it…tough.

Annie kept her focus on Bucky. She watched many of her patients with PTSD have severe migraines and knew that helping rub the temples that it lessened the headache and the patient was able to recall certain events from the past.

"What do you remember?" Annie asked in a soft voice.

"Lavender, Sandalwood, and gunpowder," Bucky replied just as soft.

"What do you remember about Lavender?" Annie asked. She wanted Bucky to remember in his own and in his own time.

"My ma, she smelled of Lavender. Every time she would bake a dessert the whole kitchen would smell like the dessert she was making, whether it was an apple or a raisin pie, along with her perfume."

"Good Bucky. How about the other words, Sandalwood and gunpowder?"

Bucky took a deep breath and then looked behind Annie to see Steve listening intently,

"Sandalwood was Peggy Carter's perfume. She only wore it that one time in the bar in London but I remember it."

Steve acknowledged Bucky with a sad nod. He did remember Peggy wearing the perfume. She said that she wanted to blend in with all the men and their cologne but the dress she had on that night was a distraction where he couldn't even talk or move. Peggy was that beautiful.

"What do you remember about the gunpowder?" Annie asked. She had inkling but she wanted to make sure. Besides that, Bucky was slightly squirming in front of her and that was telling Annie that this one was an extreme memory.

"Fighting with Steve and the Howling Commandos but also in the cave where Zola had me, there was a smell of strong gunpowder." Bucky's head was down, his headache almost gone but the memories were bringing up his time with Hydra and that was making it difficult to look at everyone.

Annie leaned her head down and about let some curse words fly that her mother would have washed her mouth out with; Zola was a mad scientist. Every time she thought of Dr. Frankenstein she thought of Zola.

"Bucky I need you to look at me?" Annie demanded quietly.

Bucky looked up at Annie and wish he hadn't then immediately put his head back down.

Annie very gently brought his head up with both of her hands on either side of his face, "I'll stop for now but know we are going to visit what those Neanderthals did you and then we are going to reverse those trigger words into happy memories instead of a control words. Now, I want you to get some rest and don't do anything rash. Please remember that what Hydra made you do is NOT your fault. Strucker tried to turn you into a robot but you fought back and that says a lot about your character. Go get some rest and we will fix the stub later."

Annie moved so that Bucky could get up and go with Steve to his quarters. She turned to T'Challa to start making her schedule to undo Bucky's trigger words and heard her name being called.

"Annie?"

Annie turned around to see Bucky had stopped next to Steve, "Yes"

"Doing something rash was this punk," pointing his thumb at Steve, "not me."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Alright jerk let's get you settled into your quarters."

Sam, Clint, Wanda, and Scott shook their heads at Steve and Bucky's banter. Annie though just smiled as she watched them leave the med bay.


	4. Discussion between Steve and Bucky

**Chapter Three**

 _Spoilers: Captain America: Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War._

 _Disclaimer: See the Prologue_

 **No Bucky and Annie in the chapter. Will be in the next one. This one needed to be written to show the awesome relationship that Steve and Bucky have had all these years.**

* * *

Steve and Bucky arrived at their quarters. Both were relieved for the small respite. They both needed the rest after fighting Tony in Siberia.

Steve emotionally was spent. He felt bad for Tony, for losing his mother. He knew Tony was fighting with grief all over again. He too had lost his mother many decades before and losing her still stung. Steve felt guilty that he hadn't told Tony about his mom. He knew that Hyra killed Howard and Maria but he had no inkling about it being Bucky until Natasha handed him the folder and the information contained within, of Bucky killing Howard and Maria under Hydra's orders.

Bucky watched the emotions on Steve's face. He could always read Steve like a book. He knew he tried to get Tony Stark to listen but to no avail. Tony had effectively cut off his arm by blowing it off, but Bucky knew he had to protect Steve even if Tony had killed him, he still would've protected Steve. Steve had lost a friend to insurmountable grief, he had caused it by being brainwashed by Hydra in killing Tony's parents.

"How do you know about Howard and Maria?" Bucky asked softly. Sitting on the bed was comfortable but his need for answers was at the forefront of his mind. He knew that Steve knew who gave him the information.

Steve sighed painfully. He didn't want to burdened Bucky, his 'big brother' anymore than he already was, but knew if he didn't say anything Bucky would give that look and that would be end.

"Do you remember the basic training I went through up in Jersey?" Steve asked quietly. His heart was in pain in the telling.

"Vaguely, I remember a camp fire that's about it," Bucky said as he scratched his head in contemplation as he tried to remember.

Steve smiled slightly, "It was right after I rescued you that you wanted to find out how I became so big."

Bucky huffed with a smile, "Now I remember. I about smacked you upside the head for doing something so rash."

Steve nodded, "Well, when I left S.H.I.E.L.D. after Pierce questioned me about the information Fury gave me, I went back to the hospital to retrieve the flash drive that acquired on the Lemurian Star. Natasha was there, she told me about you and wanted to find out what was on the drive so we went to the mall to get the info and as soon as we retrieved the info of where the information came from, we headed back, trying desperately to evade Rumlow and the STRIKE team."

"Pierces' right hand," Bucky said with disgust.

Steve looked at him oddly. He would come back to that question later, "We borrowed a truck and headed to Jersey and found Zola and his stupid algorithm."

Bucky could agree it was stupid alright, "Is he dead?" Bucky asked. He had an inkling what the computer genius' did and it disgusted him.

"Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to kill Natasha and I with a missile which we found came from Pierce and Zola. Zolas' consciousness was destroyed when the missile hit the bunker. Natasha and I barely made it out before Rumlow showed up. To answer your question before, Natasha gave me the folder after I left the hospital. It put most of the pieces that happened to you in perspective after seeing Zola's video."

Bucky grimaced. He definitely didn't want Steve to see that but if he still had the folder maybe it will help with his recovery and the doggone words out of his head. He remembered the highway fight. "Did you know I started to remember you and Pierce ordered me to be wiped because I was out of cyro too long?"

"Yeah Rumlow bragged about it before Wanda saved me from being blown up by his hand grenade."

"Steve!" Bucky yelled. Stared at his best friend in disbelief, he knew better than to let his emotions get to him but Steve being Steve he had let Rumlow get to him.

Steve looked sheepish, "He was bragging about you being wiped and I felt like I was 16 yr old kid again in Brooklyn."

"You compromised the mission you were on and Wanda had to save your butt." Bucky said with exasperation, then another thought came to mind, "It happened here in Africa didn't it?"

"Yeah," changing the subject, "going back to you being wiped. I knew something had happened because your eyes were black and cold not the lively jokester I grew up with."

Bucky smiled at that, then let Steve know what he was feeling after their fight,"Did you know that what you said literally was like being hit in the head, I was stunned; I wanted ask where that line was from but by the time I wanted to ask a broken beam took your footing and I watched as you landed in the river. I knew if I was going to get answers, I needed to pull you from the river."

"You said _'I'm with you until the end of the line'_ when my mom died,." Steve asked another question that been in the forefront of his mind, "Why did you wait two years Buck?" Steve asked incredously with disbelief.

"I knew that if I stayed everyone would be looking for me. So I went into hiding."

"But why Romania?!" Steve asked/yelled.

"It was quiet and I could hide in plain sight. Apparently not that well, since Zemo found me and started us down this road of division."

Steve didn't have an answer for that one. Zemo wanted, it seemed, to break Tony Stark, but it broke the team up as well. Changing the subject yet again as he watched Bucky stifle a yawn, "I think it's time for us to hit the hay, and get some rest."

Bucky stifled another yawn, "I think you're right. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow."

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and thought, 'Nope probably not.'


	5. Back into Cyro

**Chapter Four**

 _Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

While Steve and Bucky headed to their rooms, Annie decided to head to her secret hide out and contact Pepper and then send an email to Secretary of Defense Ross. She had a few words to say to him that were not going to be pleasant. Annie hoped that Pepper could warn Tony before everything hit the fan.

As she finished writing her letter, Annie felt a peace come over her, and knew this was the right thing to do. Somebody had to set Ross on the straight and narrow. His bossiness had to be stopped. People were more important than his personal vendetta/agenda. As she saved the letter(s) on a encrypted file and sent them on their way, Annie began working on a way to reverse Bucky's programming.

 ** _New York, N.Y._**

 ** _Stark Tower_**

Pepper was going through her email and came upon one from an old classmate who happened to be in Africa on a missions trip. That old classmate, Annie Martin, was clever in her encryption of her emails. This particular one was addressed to her and the other Secretary of Defense Ross. Annie's emails almost always had one species of dog or another attached. This however had a malaise guard dog. Tony hated dogs growing up and would stay away from her emails unless specific enough for Tony to get in them in the first place.

 _'_ _Oh boy'_ Pepper thought. She had already decided after reading Anna's email that she would keep things quiet but she didn't know Tony. Pepper knew that Tony was in the building and heading toward his workshop; the hint of his aftershave still lingered in the air from Tony walking past her office earlier. Even with them, Tony and Pepper, being on the outs, she knew what he would do when he found out about the emails and tracing where Anna was, was not an option.

Pepper had sent on the letter to Secretary of Defense Ross and waited for the hurricane to come to their doorstep. In that time though she needed to warn Tony of both Ross and Anna; this was going to be a long day. Pepper pushed back her chair, grabbed the flash drive she put all her emails on and headed toward Tony's workshop.

As she neared the glass frame from the stairs, Pepper could hear Tony arguing with himself and couldn't help but wonder what had brought on the conversation.

Tony knew Pepper was outside the glass. He didn't want to deal with whatever she had come to say. He was already dealing with Steve's letter. Ross was fuming attitude and a love sick puppy called Vision. Rhodey on the other hand was doing quite well.

Tony took a deep breath and faced Miss Virginia Potts, "What's going on Pepper?" He knew he shouldn't have snapped but with all the other things going on, it just added to his already stressful day.

Pepper really looked at Tony and noticed how tired he was and her news was just going to add to all of it, "I received an email from Anna Martin."

Tony took a deep breath, he actually liked Anna, she could match his sense of humor with motherly scolding, "How is the lovely, doc?"

"She's good. Anna started with a new patient, don't know the details but she's excited about it; she also asked that you not look for her or she'll do more than scold."

Tony nodded his head, he wouldn't persue it right now however…..

"Ross will be coming over to probably demand where Anna Martin is according to the context of my email. She warned me what was in it and Anna is nine kinds of ticked at Ross." Pepper grimaced she didn't want to dump this on Tony but forwarned is forarmed.

"Speak of the devil", Tony muttered to Pepper as they heard F.R.I.D.A.Y announce Ross' arrival. "Pepper you might want to.." He trailed off as he watched Pepper go back up to her office. Tony was always grateful that Pepper was always one step ahead.

Tony watched the elevator shut via the corner of his eye and hoped that Ross didn't see it but knowing Ross he noticed the closing of the elevator.

"Why is someone named malaise giving me the third degree?" Ross demanded. "I don't like threats and I definitely don't like being hung up on, so what is going on Stark?"

"I don't know and as for hanging up on you, I had other matters to attend to." _'like reading Steve's message'_ Tony thought.

Trying to but knew he would failing Tony asked, "What can I do to help?"

Ross didn't like being played. He liked control and this person's letter was not controlled it was emotional and rude. He continually felt his control slipping. The Joint Chiefs and the President were on his case for going after a national treasure. Phff, national treasure my foot. Captain Rogers wasn't a national treasure but went from normal to alien. Ross wanted to find where Captain Rogers was hiding and the only way to do that was to pester Stark. "Find the person who sent me this email." Ross' anger tripling with every word he spoke.

Tony Stark took a shallow breath. He knew who had sent the email and didn't want to cross paths with Anna ever again because once was enough but time to let her know how Ross was acting, and let Anna deal with Ross.

Tony nodded his head at Ross.

Ross accepted Tony's answer and then threatened him, "Tony if you're withholding information I'll arrest you myself," and with that Ross left.

Tony knew F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Vision were monitoring the conversation, and hoped that they contacted Pepper. His heart couldn't take anymore stress.

Up in her office Pepper watched the video feed after she was informed from both F.R.I.D.A.Y and Vision that Secretary of Defense Ross had left. She felt sorry for Tony; not only was his heart bothering him but his emotional heart was cracking. Something nagged Pepper, so she backed up the feed to when Ross entered and she left. She noticed that Ross' eyes flicked to the elevator and Pepper knew that Ross knew that she was talking to Tony, which meant now she needed to leave. Pepper very carefully sent an encrypted email to Anna that was sent up for emergencies. It was time to leave and drag Tony with her, it was time for Pepper to protect Tony like he did for her not so long ago.

 **WAKANDA**

Bucky and Steve walked into the infirmary the next morning and found Annie with T'Challa and the nursing staff. Bucky had decided during the night to go back into cyro so that Annie could figure out a way to get the trigger words out of his head.

"Bucky before you go into cyro I was wondering if you could do this, and after you and Steve can visit as the nurses get you settled into the cyro."

Bucky eyed the cards apprehensively. All he remembered was the faces of his victims. Along with the files that he had to look at he used cards to remember what he had to do so that he wouldn't get in trouble with Hydra.

Annie noticed his breathing and began counting back from thirty. She watched as Bucky calmed down. Annie wouldn't be using the cards anytime soon, especially after Bucky's reaction. She looked over at Steve and shook her head no, and would explain Bucky's reaction later. Now she understood why Bucky wanted to go back in cryo. His memories were corrupted and his brain needed to be reminded that he was human being not a machine.

Steve nodded his head. He understood the reasoning but in his heart it hurt to see Bucky have this traumatic reaction. He decided though that he would enjoy Bucky's company while he was still out of cyro.

Nani walked up to the trio and calmly told them that it was time. Annie watched as Bucky nodded his head and followed Nani to the hospital room to change.

"You want to tell me what Bucky's reaction was about?" Steve asked. His 'I'm the Captain and I want answers' coming out of his tone and voice.

Annie sighed, "Apparently these kind of cards were used to control him or he made his own. His reaction is very telling; it tells me that Hydra had Bucky so under their thumb that he would be punished if he forgot or didn't complete his mission."

Steve paled and regretted his tone from earlier. "I'm sorry for ordering to tell me." He wiped his hands over his face. It had been a long couple of days.

Both Annie and Steve stood thinking of the last couple of days. It had been hard on both of them. Annie watching Bucky go through his PTSD and programming and Steve as he had enjoyed having Bucky by his side and then defending him to Stark, then fighting Stark over his emotional grief. Bucky had been his friend for over 70 years and Stark for 5 years. Stark didn't have memories from the many adventures that Bucky and him had; going to movies, playing Army with Buck as a young boy, Bucky keeping him warm during the winter time when his asthma kicked up a notch, having to bury his mom and knowing your best pal was going to be with him till the end of the line. With all of Stark's sarcasm he was and would always be a good friend, he just had to start putting himself in somebody else's shoes and he would understand his brotherly love for Bucky.

When Bucky came out he watched as Annie and Steve made their way to the cryo tube. They watched as the nurse set the IV in Bucky's arm, * **"You're sure about this?** Steve asked one more time.

Bucky looked at Steve and smiled at his friends concern, ***"I can't trust my own mind. So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head. I think going back under is the best thing for everybody."**

Annie and Steve watched as Bucky once again was put into cyro sleep. It was heart wrenching to watch but they both knew this was the right thing to do until Bucky was free from the brainwashing.

*=quotes from Captain America: Civil War


	6. Defending Bucky

**Chapter Five**

 _Beginning of Flashback_

 _While Annie stayed in Wakanda to look after Bucky, Steve and Natasha took off toward the RAFT to rescue Clint, Scott, Sam, and Wanda._

 _Steve was absolutely ticked to find Wanda in the basement of the RAFT with a shock collar around her neck. They had gotten to her last and if the brooding looks that he could feel behind him were indication the guys were just as ticked._

 _Once the shock collar was removed Clint carried Wanda out of the RAFT, him being her de facto "father", toward the quinjet and laid her down on one of the benches and sat beside her to give her comfort. Steve, Sam, and Scott moved to the front as Natasha headed toward Wakanda. Once the jet was in Wakanda airspace Natash informed the controller while coming in for a landing that they were coming in with injuries._

 _When they arrived Clint carried Wanda to the waiting gurney and walked/jogged along with the stretcher. Steve settled Sam and Scott in their rooms that were set up for them, while he went to his room to change before seeing Bucky._

 _As Steve put on his jeans, he heard a knock on his door and answered it while he put on his t-shirt. "Hey Annie, what's up?"_

 _Annie handed Steve an old version of his two-way radio that Peggy had given him before going after Bucky. "I developed this according to the 21_ _st_ _century. The outside of it looks like the old two way radio but the inside has parts from this era."_

 _Steve was confused for a few moments, as Annie explained though he came to understand what her little invention could do; with its black camoflauge coloring it blended in with Wakanda"s beloved panther but also a tool to be used in case of emergencies, "Impressive."_

 _Annie blushed a little, "Thanks. I've given everyone the same thing, so if anything happens in the lab y'all will know."_

 _"_ _Thanks," acknowledge Steve. He was relieved that there was a way to communicate with him and the team if something went wrong._

 _"_ _Your welcome, headed to the lab now."_

 _"_ _Say Hi to Bucky for me."_

 _"_ _Will do," Annie called out as she headed to the cyro lab._

 _End of Flashback_

As Annie swiped her access card on the electronic door and entered after it beeped green. T'Challa had given her the access card to be able to visit Bucky anytime she wanted to while he and Steve rescued everyone else from the RAFT.

The first word that the scientist wanted to work on was the hardest one and that got Annie's hackles up. She needed to warn Bucky because Annie knew from experience that surprises could hurt. Annie didn't know if he could hear her or not but she was willing to give it a try. "Bucky I need you to be prepared the lead scientist wants to start with the hardest word on your word list. I'm going to find out why, okay?"

Annie then bit her lip in thought, 'Why furnace? What make it so special?' She glanced around the room and noticed notes that were left out. As Annie discovered they were her notes and that had the hair on the back of her neck stand up even more. So she read her personal notes and muttered, "Those rats!" They had taken the word furnace and twisted it so to their advantage to control their "machine", which happened to be one James Buchanan Barnes, who was also human.

Annie barely heard the door open and she waited for the scientist to enter the lab. One particular scientist caught her eye and it set her teeth on edge. "Annie go with your gut," she muttered to herself. Annie knew the other scientist because of T'Challa introducing them but the one in front of her she didn't know and that was worrisome.

Nani introduced the lead scientist as Mr. Barney. The tone of Nani's voice told her that he didn't care for being in her country or that she was a woman capable of taking care of Bucky's trigger words.

"Mr. Barney, good to have you aboard." She had a memory of an old children's TV show, Annie hated it, and now she knew why, the man before her was looking at her with cold black eyes.

"Thank you," Mr. Barney said with a borderline of creepy but just enough to sound sincere.

"Why furnace?" Annie asked. Of all three scientists she could tell that the two Annie was introduced to that morning were nervous but they never let it show except for their eyes. "Why not start small?" Annie knew she had played right into Mr. Barney's hands but she wasn't one to beat around the bush. Annie watched as Mr. Barney ground his front teeth, then he calmed himself down.

"I think it's time for you to go."

Annie had already planted her feet but now she had her arms crossed, "No, I'm not leaving." She had an alarm button connected to all of her two way radios just in case the guy before her had the smug idea of turning off the lights.

Barney had prepared himself so that he could control the Asset and bring him home. He had cut all communication from the room. But what he didn't count on was a stubborn PTSD therapist getting in his way. His cocky arrogance of his success was going to be his downfall. "Go back to playing Dr. little girl, the Asset is coming with me."

'Two could play this game,' Annie thought as she pushed the button on her alarm that she had on her before the scientist came into the room. She forgot to put it in her pocket and she was grateful for her absentmindedness. "I don't think so, you see relying on miracles or having faith if you will, of my chances staying alive and protecting our patient."

Mr. Barney's laugh reminded Annie of a hyena from The Lion King, "Your out matched and who could defend you is cold as ice."

"I maybe out matched but I like thinking outside the box. You eco-maniacs like to kill anyone that doesn't agree with you because everything is control for you especially if it's in a nice square box. Hate to burst your bubble but we who think outside the box tend to out smart guys like you. When guys like you decide to steal a persons' memory because of a second grade concussion and wouldn't know any better what you tell him is your truth and then come to find out, after having a recalibration to his brain by Cap's fist, he finds out that you all lied to him." Pointing to the tube, "That person who you think is a machine is actually a person by the name of JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES." Then Annie thought of something that Steve had mentioned after putting Bucky in cyro. "Your afraid of Bucky of what he could do to your science world back in World War II. He had the smarts didn't he? His I.Q. equaled Howard Starks doesn't it?" Annie watched the guy pale. She walked to Mr. Barney and got in his personal space, Annie then started poking him with her finger as well as pushing him toward the air vent, "You used a guys best friend, who could out smart you any day of the week, into a brain washed drone. Then all of a sudden his best friend turns up and rescues him from the likes of but the damage was done. James went into protective mode to protect his best friend from Hydra, but all it did was strengthen Cap's resolve to rid the world from the likes of you. Oh, by the way tell your Grandfather when you visit his grave that his deals are being challenged."

At that moment everyone in the cyro lab heard a thwack and watch as Mr. Barney landed on the floor with an arrow in his chest.

Annie turned away from the body and started shaking. Nani, bless her, was letting Annie handle the Hydra agent, while she changed strategies. They would begin with the first word and then go from there.


	7. Different point of view

quiet heart owns the "broom and trash" comment. Don't own it, it is all her.

short one tonight.

 **Chapter Seven**

Steve was in the kitchen with Sam when the two way radio that Annie had given him went off. He listened to the tune that came from radio and groaned. Putting down his tray he pulled out his radio that was playing "Star-Spangled-Man-with-a-Plan". Steve glanced at Sam and noticed that his radio was going off as well with "Anchors Away" which he hadn't heard since Riley passed away.

They both looked at each other and paled; Bucky was in trouble. Sam put his tray down and followed Steve to the cryogenic lab. Once they arrived they could see Annie in a defensive stance facing the head scientist. Steve pushed the old-fashioned receiver that was on the wall. It looked like his old walkie-talkie radio from the War. They were then able to hear what was being said, and it wasn't anything good.

 _"_ _Your out matched and who could defend you is cold as ice."_

Steve and Sam understood then why Annie had asked for their help, the head scientist was a Hydra agent after Bucky. Sam had gestured to Steve the open vent in the ceiling and knew that Clint was getting ready to take his shot. Steve knew that Clint had heard, the scientist statement when let out a few choice words that would make a sailor blush and made Steve do the same. Sometimes having enhanced hearing could be crutch, especially with the words he just heard. They watched as Annie poked and pushed the scientist in the exact spot they all knew was Clint's line of fire and watched as an arrow flew out of the ceiling toward the scientist and found its mark. Steve and Sam watched Annie start shacking and knew exactly what was happening.

Steve smacked the CB on the walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Nani, Annie is having battle shakes."

Nani looked up at the two way window, then looked at Annie, who was about to hurl her cookies. She left her seat in a hurried pace to place Annie in a chair and a basin at her feet; which was none too soon.

Annie was handed a bottled water to wash her mouth out and said a quiet "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said a voice all too familiar.

Annie looked up and saw Nani's serene face looking back at her and nodded her head in gratitude.

Nani smiled back, "After you have rested a few minutes we will begin with the first word."

Annie nodded her head to Nani that she understood; then began talking to Steve, Sam, and Clint. Two on the observation deck and one in the rafters, "Hey Steve, can you guys bring a broom and a mop and clean up the trash in the lab."

Steve, Sam, and Clint responded with, "Gladly."

A note: **quiet heart** you inspired the last part of this chapter. Thank you for your awesome sense of humor that comes out in all of your writing.


	8. Annie & Nani understanding trigger words

_**Qweb:**_ _your story inspired some of this chapter. (Furnace reminded me of Daniel in the Lions den.) Thank you for your story that delves into Bucky's character._

 **Chapter Eight**

Annie and Nani worked on the word Longing. They both researched Bucky's childhood. In their research they found pictures of a loving family. Annie and Nani worked to find the Ancestry of Bucky's family; pictures of his father during WWI, as well as pictures of all of the family when Bucky graduated high school and him standing with the family before shipping off to Europe.

Rusted was a little more difficult but not impossible; Nani and Annie had found Bucky's enlistment papers. The pictures with Steve at the Expo, then began putting the pictures together when Hydra went after Bucky. They had used his friendship with Steve Rogers as a bargaining chip.

"Those rats!" Annie bellowed.

"What's wrong?" Nani asked. She had known that Annie could be quiet when she was ticked but her protective nature came to the fore when a child or an adult that were treated unfairly.

Annie handed Nani the folder labled "17". After reading the file Nani went pasty white while her stomach reminded her of her breakfast and just made it to the trash can. Now it was Annie who handed her a water bottle to wash her mouth out. "Thanks"

"You're welcome Nani. I don't know about you but I think Bucky needs new memories to replace the old." Annie's happy expression of her revelation turned sober when she thought about the file. They had deliberately used his birth year against him, and made sure he knew that he was the seventeenth lab rat from the 107th.

Furnance was making deprogramming difficult because the Hydra Russian faction used every available thing that was hot to torture Bucky. They wanted to make sure that he obeyed. Thankfully Annie and Nani had all the information of what they put him through with the intel that Natasha leaked before it was taken down. Thankfully the Hydra base was blown up, and it all boiled down to the same hideout that Red Skull was in when the Allies stormed the place in 1945. According to the schematics, Bucky was in the basement being tortured and the Howling Commandos were up top trying to stop Red Skull in the memory of his name.

Begnin to Nani and Annie it meant no cancer in the body. Apparently, Zola and the team of scientist were trying to clean Bucky's mind from his past life and make his clean slate.

The video for the next word, which was daybreak, sent both women to the gym afterwards. They both wanted to hug Bucky, the way that he fought. Annie and Nani understood now why he was afraid of examination tables. A dentist chair would be worse. Annie and Nani decided it was time for them to take a break, so they put all their research away and headed out.

After arriving with Nani to their shared quarters, Annie plopped on her bed. She wanted to take a breather but the images that she saw from the video Hydra had recorded was still in her brain. Annie growled, it was days like this that she couldn't relax so she got up from lying on her bed and headed for her dresser that had all her work out clothes. With the help from T'Challa's guard, Annie had taken up boxing but she knew she was not very good.

When Annie was finished getting ready for the gym, she grabbed her cell phone, her homemade pager, and headed to the gym. Once she arrived at the gym which was empty, she immediately went to the locker and started wrapping her hands. When she finished, she put on the gloves and headed toward the punching bag and began punching it like she would throw a ball.

"You're doing it wrong," a voice said behind and above Annie.

Clint had been watching from up in the rafters. Being the de facto "dad" in the group, he wanted to make sure Annie was exercising correctly. Clint dropped down from his perch and walked over to Annie and began explaining how to hit the punchy bag as he stood behind her, "You need to put your left foot slightly forward, left arm partly extended, and right arm held close to your body with the glove near the chin, now hit the bag."

Clint watched Annie hit the bag softly, "Harder."

Annie did as instructed and was able to take her aggression out on the bag instead of hitting a wall and breaking her fist. She was mad that the word seventeen was dreaded not memorable. The word daybreak was used to be torture for Bucky's brain instead of enjoying a sunrise.

Clint Barton was impressed on how fast Annie Martin picked up boxing. From studying her body language something must have set off her anger. He had seen kindness, caring and compassion that she gave to James "Bucky" Barnes. Only one other time he had seen Annie this mad when we, the remainder of the Avengers, took out the Hydra plant.

As he watched Annie, Clint felt Steve come up beside him with T'Challa by his side. He glanced at the newest King of Wakanda and asked, "Was Miss Annie abused as a child or emotionally bullied?"

Steve tensed at the question. He had been bullied and tried to take care of bullies before the serum and seeing a wonderful human being as Annie go through that was unacceptable.

King T'Challa, a friend of Annie Martin, had watched Clint change Annie's fighting style and then correctly hit the punching bag. With just training with Clint Barton, Annie would be a formidable opponent one day but for now he sensed something in Annie that had been there when she arrived. She was cordial to the adults and had more compassion for the struggling children who had difficult learning. Annie had taken what the teacher's were teaching to the other children and broke up each component apart. He would learn later that what she was doing was teaching tactile learning for those who panicked over the bigger picture, as Annie called one day.

Glancing over at Clint Barton with sadness in his brown eyes, he answered Clint's question, "Yes".

Clint Barton nodded his head slightly in sadness. He had been right where Annie was if it wasn't for Phil Coulson. He glanced at Steve, who was on the verge of finding what happened and avenge the wrong, "Cap, she'll tell us when she's ready."

All three heard the chains rattle like it was coming off it's hinges, when they saw Annie stop and put her hands to stop the momentum of the bag, and put her head on the bag of pure exhaustion.

Annie turned her head slightly and smiled at Clint for not only his instructions but also his discretion when it came to voicing her past.

Clint smiled back at Annie, then turned to the men beside him, "I think it's time for us to disperse. I for one would like to talk to my wife and kids. Cap, you need to talk to Sharon and talk the aggression out" pointing at the bag, "the bag won't help," turning to the King of Wakanda, "Thank you for letting me know."

T'Challa acknowledged Clint with a small nod. He appreciated Clint in not expressing his displeasure but he was giving Annie time to talk if and when she was ready. He knew the details but he wsn't about to reveal them with out Annie's permission.

As they watched Annie, during their exchange, head to the showers, T'Challa received a message from one of his staff there was an urgent matter to attend to in his office; something to do with Secretary Ross.


	9. Annie reading to Bucky

_For the guest reviewer: I have fixed chapter eight. No wonder you were confused._

 **Author's note:** This chapter is a spiritual chapter in the sense that I have shared what I believe. Hope you understand that I am sharing not preaching.

There is titles of two C.D.'s in this story. They were both distributed by Cracker Barrel.

 **Chapter Nine**

After punching a bag for the better part of a half an hour Annie went to the showers to change. She didn't want to go back to her quarters and the only place she felt comfortable was around Bucky's cyro tube.

Annie had decided to share with Bucky her favorite verses from the Bible. She had already considered playing old hymns from his time and some for her own. Annie wanted Bucky to have a peaceful time as they started eradicating the trigger words. She knew if they could get rid of half of them that he would at least feel a little bit human instead of feeling like a robot.

After raking a shower and dressing, Annie headed for the cryogenic lab for solitude with Bucky.

As Annie put in her Michael W. Smith Hymns Volume II- Shine on Us in the C.D. player and let the old hymns permeate throughout the crime lab, she noticed a change a Bucky's head space and heart rate had become peaceful. She started reading her Bible from Matthew, where Jesus was preaching his sermon on the mount and the part where Jesus taught His disciples how to pray. Although, she was partial to the stories of: Daniel in the Lion's den and the good Samaritan.

Annie and Bucky were troubled from their pasts. Annie was dealing with physical and emotional abuse while Bucky was dealing with the past 70 years of physical and emotional torture, but Annie believed forgiveness could be accomplished by having Jesus work through their lives.

As it came time to defrost James "Bucky" Barnes, Annie began reading Matthew 6:24-34 to him out loud. She wanted Bucky to hold onto something and this seemed like the perfect fit. Annie looked at Nani to begin defrosting Bucky, so they both could work on putting happy memories in side his head and begin dealing with the old memories by combining both.

Annie spoke to Nani briefly as she was monitoring the defrosting process of Bucky, "I'm going to my room while you do that. When you get him defrosted play Casting Crowns Glorious Day Hymns of Faith that I have in the room."

Smiling genuinely Nani replied, "I can do that, you get some rest. We'll be okay." She had seen how tired Annie was and having some rest will do her some good. Nani had least gotten a 2 hour nap.

Annie made her way out of the lab with her Bible that she had in her gym bag, and headed for her quarters. She put her gym bag near her dirty clothes bin and put her Bible on her night stand. When there was a knock on her door, 'So much for a nap' she thought.


	10. Secretary Rosss

**Chapter Ten**

Please keep in mind that this is a PG13 story. The last part of this chapter has something that comes out of a movie.

Annie walked into T'Challa's office in the palace. With everything ornate and beautiful she doesn't have time to study the décor. As Annie opened the door, T'Challa was the first to speak.

"Secretary of Defense Ross is entering my country illegally and I'm having my personal guard trace his itinerary." T'Challa looked up at Annie, "Knowing anything about that?"

Annie sighed, "I sent him an email letting him know that I have evidence that attributed to Sergeant Barnes' brainwashing."

T'Challa raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

"SecDef was a Lieutenant in the Army when Sergeant Barnes finally succumbed to his brainwashing. It took a good 25 years for them to break Barnes' mind. The killings were to protect his family. They threatened his mother and his sisters; so he continued to fatally shoot his targets. He would give information to the authorities until 1968 when Zola found out and then brought me in to make sure that he was totally to the "Hydra" cause. While working with Barnes I found his medical records that the Russians were working for Hydra and that they picked him up after his fall with amnesia. His memory came back fifteen years after falling from the train. After finding out what Zola did I continued to write my thesis under the radar and the rest you know."

T'Challa looked at Annie with determination, nobody goes against his family. He called down to the medical facility, "Is Captain Rogers still there?..."then have Clint Barton protect Barnes….thank you." He turned back to Annie, "We are going to catch him in the act and find out what brought him to my country."

Annie looked at T'Challa with his idea, "Please don't tell me I'm the bait?" T'Challa looked at her with certainty of her safety. Annie nodded her head as she made a face at him.

And so, T'Challa and Annie set up their sting and caught Secretary Ross red handed. He stood in front of Annie and accused her of harboring a fugitive and to hand him over and the rest of his associates over to the States.

Annie's answer was emphatic NO. Then she preceded to tell Ross he was in Africa illegally, which he fought and said that he was invited by the King himself. T'Challa came out of the shadows after he said no.

They both watched as Ross clenched his teeth and his facial features turne pale as he saw T'Challa.

"My adopted brother has always wanted to be King but his ambitions are toward unsavory characters and not about the people of Wakanda. Our refuges that we have brought in the last two months would lay their life for the people of Wakanda. Would you do the same Secretary Ross?" T'Challa paused for traumatic effect, "If that's nothing else please leave my country and take your minions with you."

Clint Barton had come in with a government official who was trying to take information about Sergeant Barnes that was on the computer. After the men left with Wakanda Security detail, Clint handed T'Challa the flash drive that the government official tried to take out of the country. "He tried to do the slight of hand trick. He was dumb as a post and got caught."

Outside in the helicopter a man was dumped out of the door because he didn't fulfill his duties with the correct information. Ross was ticked that his colleague didn't get what he wanted. He had encrypted a file of his meeting with the King of Wakanda and he would go after anyone that crossed him. But unknown to him his encryption file, which now had been unencrypted, was being hand delivered to the President of the United States by none other Natasha Romanoff, who disguised herself as his private secretary. As Natasha left and made her way to Washington Mall, she was given a text that the President saw the file and ordered the arrest of Secretary of Defense Ross. The President had enough of Ross to have him shot but with his arrest, he would terminate his employment as Secretary of Defense.


End file.
